No Point to Forever Without You
by Claire D. Loon
Summary: Edward tells Bella that if he had met her when he was human he would have pursued her. My take on what Twilight would have been like if Edward and Bella were human together in 1918 and reunited as immortals. Please review!
1. Forks

**I really enjoy reading stories about a human Edward. When Edward tells Bella that he would love her in any time and any place I wondered what would have happened if they had been human together only to be torn apart when the influenza hits. This is my twist on Twilight where Edward and Bella are both vampires when the story begins. The story will eventually examine their human lives through their memories as well as their reunion. Will their love story look the same?**

**This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I have no beta so reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**No copyright infringement intended. All recognizable characters, storylines, locations, etc. are the properties of their respective owners.**

* * *

No Point to Forever Without You

_Forks, January 2005_

"Yes Tanya, we would we thrilled to meet her."

Carlisle was in his office; obviously Tanya had called with a purpose this time.

"I don't imagine there will be any problems regarding territory or exposure if you say that she already adheres to our philosophy, but I will be sure to check with Alice."

So there was a new vampire headed our direction. I wondered why Alice hadn't already warned us.

"Well I can certainly understand her hesitancy to meet with such a large group of vampires, but she follows our diet. We only want peace, and if she should choose not to stay in the area she is certainly free to go with no animosity."

Well that explains it. This new vampire had not yet made the decision to come to Forks, of course Alice would not yet see this. I could tell from Carlisle's thoughts that he was overjoyed with Tanya's proposition, but his words were calm and collected as ever.

"Well if she is already one of us I would certainly be willing to take responsibility for her, but if she is not amenable to that I would at the very least wish to meet her. Will your family be accompanying her to Forks?"

The whole Denali coven here again? I groaned inwardly. I certainly enjoyed spending time with our Alaskan cousins, but with school starting again I wasn't sure I could stand Tanya's lusty thoughts in addition to those of the children at that school. At least she usually tried to mask her thoughts and keep up the pretense of friendship.

"Of course I understand that a prolonged trip is not feasible right now Tanya. Think nothing of it. But please do have the young lady stop by to meet the family. Thanks again Tanya. Goodbye for now."

* * *

I ran through the snow dusted forest. "So are we expecting any problems from this visitor?" My pixie-like sister kept pace beside me. I saw a glimpse of deep brown hair, then just a peek of wide set golden eyes in her mind.

"I don't know her Edward, I can't really see. But I don't see anything bad happening to our family."

"I know Alice; I just want to make sure there is no threat of exposure."

She studied me speculatively. _"I don't think exposure is the problem."_

I glanced at Alice again. "What does that mean?"

Something was not quite right with the quality of her visions. _"Just stay out Edward, this is none of your concern."_

Again the dark brown hair, but this vision showed me sitting in Forks cafeteria talking with the female vampire. Alone. A confrontation? I saw those golden eyes again, but this time filled with sadness. I couldn't see her face, only mine, but it was filled with an intensity I didn't recognize.

"If you saw me with this vampire than it is obviously my concern."

"_Just let it go Edward!" _Abruptly I found myself admiring the spring lines of Alice's favorite designers.

And then I realized what was off about Alice's visions. When she truly couldn't see an outcome it was fuzzy and indistinct. This was different. This was clear but _I_ couldn't see the vampire in it. Alice was hiding behind a different perspective.

It was unusual for Alice to keep something from me this way. We were the lookouts for our family, working together to spot danger. And admittedly we had a special bond. Of course we did, we were the freaks among freaks. We were vegetarian vampires who saw visions and heard voices in our heads. An exclusive club, and not one overwhelmed by new bids for membership. Damn! There was more to this than she wanted me to know and I had to know why. I was not used to feeling shut out.


	2. The Reunion

A new semester. Another semester. Perhaps after graduation we could do something different next time. College? Isolation? Wow, I was really desperate if I was considering isolation as a repast from another tour of duty at high school. Well the mundane thoughts of this crowd were more than anyone should have to repeatedly bear.

With the new semester the new vampire was enrolled at Forks High, and it should come as no surprise that these unimaginative males all believed themselves to be in love with her. I tried to steer clear of their thoughts. I tried to steer clear of everyone's thoughts. No luck today. The school was buzzing about this new vampire_._

Mike Newton kept it simple-all his miniscule brain could handle-_"I wonder what music she listens to. I bet she would love to go to a concert with me. I'm sure we would have a good time."_

"_She's new, I'm sure she needs a date for prom. I bet she would even put out if she knew how popular I am around here." _Tyler Crowley also kept it simple, if more offensive. I growled softly, and Jasper shot me a glare.

"Sorry". And I was. Here I was thinking how repulsive Crowley's offensive thoughts were to a lady and the girl had just come from the Denali Coven. Maybe Crowley wasn't far off the mark.

Alice came dancing up to the table. "Now everyone I have asked the new girl to sit with us today. She is in line buying her food. Please behave." _"Especially you Edward!_" Me? Geez, what had I done?

"I'm going to get her now. Remember BE NICE" at least this time her glare was fixed on Rosalie. And with that she bounced off to lead the new girl to our table.

I frowned at my own useless tray. Did Alice think I was a total animal? She hadn't specifically warned Emmett. Or was this something Alice had seen?

I smelled the scent of the new vampire. It was clean and floral, like lavender and freesia, altogether a very appealing scent and somehow …familiar.

"Everyone" my head snapped up at Alice's reentrance. I stared. My mouth fell open as a thousand memories came rushing into my head but still I stared. "This is-" and I was on my feet as I had been taught to stand for a lady. The name fell out of my mouth sounding like something between a croak and an exclamation "Isabella…"

BPOV

"Isabella" he choked out. And I just stared. This wasn't possible. How was this possible? He was DEAD for goodness sake. Well I suppose I'm supposed to be dead as well. And he was glorious. And he remembered my name. He remembered me? His gently tousled bronze hair was the same as always. How I still saw it if I closed my eyes and thought hard enough. But his eyes were no longer that piercing shade of green, the one that was like a laser through me. But his soft golden eyes, wide with shock were still every bit as alluring. Every bit as intense.

"Edward," it was less a word and more a squeak. Embarrassed much Bella? I had to try again. I had to know.

"Edward Masen?"- A question. Since when did vampires sleep? This was a dream, there was no other explanation. Well, then again, maybe I passed out. Was that even possible for a vampire?

And then I noticed the others at the table, glancing from me to him and back again, unsure, ill at ease. And then a wave of calm passed over me.

"Well" the tiny black haired vampire at my side continued, "This is Isabella Swan. And Bella this is my family. Edward you seem to already know" her eyes sparkled, "This is my sister Rosalie, my husband Jasper and my brother Emmett."

"Pleased to meet you," I choked out. "Please, call me Bella."

I sat and glanced nervously around. I could hear the other students murmuring about us but I chose to not listen to what they were saying. Edward was still standing and hadn't yet spoken another word. He sat in an instant but still did not speak. What could he possibly be thinking? The look on his face was hard to read, but it wasn't the hateful glare I would have expected. It was more shock and ….frustration?

"Whoa!" the large dark haired male who had been introduced as Emmett boomed. "You have actually made Edward speechless. Write this day on the calendar!"

I looked down. If I could still blush I would be as red as a tomato. Everyone laughed except Edward, and I heard a dull thud as the beautiful blonde, Rosalie, smacked Emmett in the back of the head. "Subtle, Emmett" she grumbled, causing Jasper and Alice to laugh even harder.

As I looked up I noticed Edward still staring. Oh brother. Better to get this out and run now. I suppose I could always go back to Denali.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." The entire table was silent. "I know that a simple sorry does not begin to atone for what has occurred but you must realize I never meant for any of this to happen. Alice, it was lovely to meet you and your family but I think I should go."

"Bella," she pouted. "I thought you were going to come over tonight, to meet Carlisle and Esme."

"I appreciate everything Alice, but I don't believe there is a need if I am not staying in the area. Thank you again."

And with that I grabbed my tray and stumbled at the fastest possible human pace – still entirely too slow- out of the cafeteria.

I disposed of the lunch tray and made my way to the parking lot. I slipped inside the old truck I had purchased and closed the door. Breathe Bella. Breathe. I was falling apart. I had never expected to see him again, had honestly tried for so long not to think of what he meant to me. But now….There was a throbbing where my heart used to beat. My heart was breaking all over again. I lost him once. How could I find him only to lose him again? Well, that wasn't entirely true. I never had him this time. In the last 86 years I'm sure he had found a mate. He was ideal as a human. Even I could recognize that he must be beyond perfect as a vampire. Looks alone- Stop it Bella! That was a long time ago, a different life. There is nothing there now. I looked up when I heard a soft tapping on the passenger side door. Edward. I had been so lost within my own thoughts I hadn't even heard him approach. His eyes were pleading as I rolled down the window.

"Bella, can we talk?" his voice was like a symphony. I closed my eyes and willed my unbeating heart to stay whole.

"We can. But I don't want to fight with you or any of your family. I shouldn't have come here. I would like to leave peacefully."

"I don't want to fight either, of course not. But I would like you to stay. I missed you."

Oh God, could I stay here? Watch him interact with his mate? Watch his hatred of me grow to what it should be? My eyes tingled as though I would cry.

"I doubt your mate or your family would be happy to hear you say that, or to have me around."

He looked astonished "Bella! My family already adores you. Alice begged me to come after you as if I wouldn't have on my own. And Emmett is still impressed you reduced me to a silent quivering mass."

"But-"I tried to cut in before my insides crumbled.

"And, of course I have no mate, I never stopped thinking of you, how could I?"

He never stopped thinking of me? Impossible. He had phrased that wrong. It was I who had been entirely enamored of him. Always.

"Just come over tonight," he pleaded. "I have to know what happened. What could still happen."

"Tomorrow. We can talk tomorrow."

* * *

EPOV

I was beyond frustrated. Only Bella could do this to me. Just as when we were human I couldn't get a read on her. Only now that I could literally read minds hers was still just as blank. Maybe I have to have some type of connection with her, and she certainly wasn't offering that at this point. As I watched the rickety red truck drive away I knew the next order of business. Alice.

I made my way back to the cafeteria at a human pace to see nearly every head in the room hunched together at their tables. Obviously Bella and I were big gossip here now.

"_Of course he finally finds someone to be interested in and it's he.r"_ Jessica Stanley's inner monologue seethed.

"_Why does he have to chase her? He could have any girl in this school, why her?"_ Mike's thought seemed to parallel those of Jessica.

I sat back down with my family.

"Why did you keep this from me, Alice?"

"_Honestly Edward, why does everything have to be about you?"_

"Don't you dare answer my question with another question, you knew she was coming. Why did you deliberately hide this from me?" I was practically snarling and Jasper shot me a look. _"Watch it Edward. You have no right to take this out on Alice."_

"_Well at least his family looks upset that he is chasing her. They realize he needs someone better, someone like me. She's not even pretty really…" _Jessica Stanley's deluded thoughts rushed into my head.

"Enough with the silent conversations Alice," Emmett cut in; "I think we all want to know what the hell just happened."

"Fine. Only because I can see that Emmett will be even more of a pain in the ass than usual if we try to keep everyone out of it." Alice shot Emmett a nasty glare, but he remained unapologetic as ever.

"Edward, when I saw her coming I saw several different outcomes. When you saw her in my mind you ran away. Or you chased her away somehow. And I just can't have that. I told you this is not just about you. You are my brother and we need you here. And she is going to be my friend." She closed her mouth and opened her mind. _"She is going to be my best friend, Edward. I can't say this in front of Rose but she is going to be the sister I never had."_

"When I made the decision not to show her to you clearly, the visions changed. You both stay here. In fact, she becomes part of the family."

"That's not fair Alice. You knew we had a relationship. You could have given me fair warning."

"No, I only saw that you _would have_ a relationship. As you well know I can see nothing of your past." She grinned.

"Uh ohh Eddie's got a girlfriend," Emmett chimed in.

"Shut it Emmett!" Alice, Rosalie, and I all bellowed in unison.

"But now that you mention it," Rosalie had a wicked gleam in her eye, "What is the nature of this relationship that you had with her."

I sighed, an unnecessary gesture, but one I felt was required to affirm my annoyance.

"We lived in the same neighborhood in Chicago."

Jasper merely raised an eyebrow at me but Alice could not be expected to let it go with that simple explanation. "That was quite a reaction for merely being neighbors eighty some odd years ago."

"We were friends," I amended. "She was my best friend."

"Now, now Eddie," Emmett said with more than a trace of smugness leaking into his tone. "If I had just met my best friend from when I was human I would have jumped up and grabbed him in a hug. And then I woulda slugged the bastard for that $5 that he still owes me for that bottle of 'shine."

"Well Emmett," I flashed him the sweetest smile I could manage. "You can hardly expect me to have punched Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan is it now?" Jasper had a smile creeping up on his face. "That sounds serious."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in utter frustration. I love my family I really do, but this was more than I was willing to share. And they were all looking just a little too smug.

Alice saw my frustration and took the opportunity to soothe me and irritate me further all at the same time. "Enough Edward. We don't mean to make you uncomfortable but you realize if any of us had your gift we would already know what was going on. Even without being able to read minds we all know that something is wrong. Please let us help you. Please just tell us what there was between you and Isabella Swan."

I looked into her pleading eyes and the curious eyes of the rest of my family and let it all come rushing out.

"Bella moved into my neighborhood in June of 1918 when we were 16. She became my best friend. Before I caught the influenza we were engaged to be married."

I left school right then. I knew immediately that I wouldn't go back to the house with my adopted siblings. I needed to run. I needed to run as far away from this haven for 3 sets of perfectly matched couples. I needed space to let myself remember Bella and my feelings for her.


	3. The Beginning

**My apologies if there is anyone out there who was actually waiting for an update ffn has decided that it hates me and wouldn't let me add a new chapter. So anyway...**

**Starting with this chapter we are going back to 1918 when Edward and Bella met. Enjoy!**

* * *

_June 1918, Chicago_

BPOV

In truth I was glad to see my father after all this time. After my mother died when I was 12 he had decided to leave Philadelphia. Too many memories he said. He was looking for a fresh start, he wanted to get out from the influence of my grandparents and be his own man. He had always been interested in law enforcement; and in a growing, bustling city like Chicago there were plenty of opportunities. Of course my grandmother insisted I stay in Philadelphia with her and grandfather, no single man (or newly single man) could possibly raise a young daughter on his own. Not to mention that Grandmother Higginbotham had never been fond of Charlie Swan. When he and Renee ran away together and got married she was livid. Her own daughter had run away, and with the son of a factory worker to boot. She had been prepared to disown Renee but Grandfather had talked her out of it. He had offered Charlie a job with his bank and Charlie had accepted. He had always been the steady sort, so unlike flighty Renee and he recognized the need to provide for his new wife. Especially to keep her in the lifestyle to which she was accustomed. So Charlie had given up his own dreams of becoming a police officer to work with Grandfather in his bank. To Grandmother Higginbotham none of this mattered. Charles Swan would always be low class and not good enough for her family. When Renee had died, I was all that was left to tie Charlie to the Higginbothams. He had jumped at the chance to get out, and I couldn't honestly blame him. He had tried to take me with him, I knew. He knew that I was nearly as unhappy in that uptight, stifling atmosphere as he was. But Grandmother had put her foot down, and even Grandfather was unable to talk her down. I would stay in the East and be raised by a woman. I was her granddaughter after all. I would attend the best academies and be brought up properly. In short I would be miserable. But, with my Grandfather's assistance I had finally managed to convince my grandmother that I was grown-up enough to go live with my father. As glad as I was to be free of my grandmother's overbearing influence I was very nervous to be taking such a big step. While my Father and I had kept up with correspondence, I hadn't seen him since Christmas and I hadn't actually lived with him in over 4 years. As the train neared the station and began to slow I brushed the non-existent dust off of my dark blue wool traveling suit and prepared to disembark. When I saw my father standing on the platform my worries dissipated. He saw me and rushed over to catch me in a big hug, lifting me entirely off of my feet. "I missed you, Bells"

"I missed you too, Father."

"How was your trip? Not too long I hope."

"No, no." he flagged a porter to grab my traveling trunk and offered his arm as we made our way to his automobile. "Not too long at all. It was rather uneventful really. But I am glad to be here now."

"Well I'm glad to have you here, Bells. I can't believe how you've grown since I've seen you last."

"It's only been six months, Father."

"I know, but you have grown into a fine young lady. It seems like another lifetime when I was showing you how to throw a baseball on the lawn."

"Another lifetime maybe," I grinned slyly as he helped me into the car, "but Grandmother can still throw a fit when I'm being 'unladylike', just like when she caught you teaching me to play baseball."

"I'm sure she can, Bella." He chuckled, "I'm sure she can."

"Though nothing to match her rage when she saw all the bruises I had from falling down."

He continued to chuckle, but said no more and we continued our drive to the house in companionable silence.

We pulled up to the large house and he helped me from the car.

"This is quite a large house for one person, Father. Have you been very lonely these past years?"

"Well it's not just me, dear. There is the housekeeper as well as a maid and cook. And now you will be here."

"I hope my arrival is not too much of a burden on the staff. Or on you," I fretted aloud.

"Of course not, we have all been rattling around in this large house these past years. We are more than happy to have you with us. And I have met some of the other families in the neighborhood." Despite his casual words he looked distinctly uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was headed.

As we entered the house he introduced me to the gathered staff. "Ladies, this is my daughter Isabella. Bella, dear this is Mrs. Sheehan the housekeeper, Annie the maid, and our cook Ruth." The three ladies made small formal curtsies to me.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all." Taking them in they all seemed to be very pleasant and I hoped we could get to be friends.

"Bells, we will be eating shortly, I suppose you would like to get cleaned up and settled in a bit first. Your things are already in your room and I will bring your trunk up. Mrs. Sheehan will show you to your room."

After sending Annie and Ruth back to their work Mrs. Sheehan placed her arm around me and began leading me upstairs. She leaned her head in conspiratorially and whispered, "there dearie, we'll get you all settled in. I had everything sent up to your room but we weren't sure of where you would want everything so it's still mostly packed. I will bring you some warm water and a facecloth unless you would like to bathe now?"

"Oh, that's not necessary," I smiled warmly at this woman who was so motherly. "Some warm water will be sufficient."

"There, there, poor girl. I'll help you wash up and we will find you something to change into. Those traveling clothes must be getting uncomfortable. Poor dear," she clucked again.

I smiled again at Mrs. Sheehan, but I had to wonder why she was treating me as if I had just suffered a great loss.

"Mrs. Sheehan, I must ask if something has happened that I'm not aware of."

"Of course not, Miss Isabella, why do you ask?"

"It's Bella please. And you keep speaking to me as though something terrible has happened to me."

"Now that just wouldn't be proper Miss. And nothing new has happened I just feel a terrible loss at you having to grow up these years with no mother. Forgive me for saying so but Mr. Swan seems to be very upset by the loss of his wife, even now. And I believe he thinks that your grandmother was very hard on you."

I stared at the woman, astounded by her compassion. I threw both my arms around her before catching myself and stepping back. "Thank you Mrs. Sheehan but I think that I have managed rather well. My situation is not to be pitied. I have had a very comfortable life and I am very happy to be here with my father now.'

"As you say dear, now let's get you washed up and ready for dinner."

* * *

Charlie and I sat at the long table eating quietly. He had never been a big talker and I suppose I had inherited that trait from him. He cleared his throat suddenly and shot me a nervous glance. "Bells, do you remember I had mentioned that I have made acquaintances of some of the other families in the neighborhood?"

"Of course."

"Well one of the families, the Masens, have asked that we have dinner with them tomorrow evening."

When I didn't respond he cleared his throat again and continued.

"I may have mentioned in my letters that I consider Edward Masen to be one of my best friends in this city. His wife, Elizabeth, heard that you were coming to stay with me and she wanted to welcome you with a dinner."

Ahh, now I knew why he was so nervous. He knew I despised formal events. "So is this a dinner party?"

"Oh no, nothing so formal. Ed just said that she wants us to come over, to make you feel welcome in the neighborhood. It would just be the five of us."

"Five?"

"Ummm, well Ed and I also think that it's part of her plan to have you meet her son. Ed doesn't think he has enough friends."

"Well, if it's just small I don't see the harm in that. I could certainly use some friends in this city. Is their son near my age?"

"Well yes, he will be seventeen in about a week. But I know you are still getting settled. I had them postpone dinner until tomorrow night because I thought you would be tired from traveling. But, if you don't want to go I will just talk to Ed."

"No need for that. If the Masens are your friends then we should go."

He smiled at me. "You sure are easy to live with Bells."

* * *

EPOV

Wonderful, my mother was playing matchmaker again. Despite her innocent looks and protests to the contrary I knew exactly what she was up to. It was not unusual for them to have Charlie Swan for dinner, as a widower in the neighborhood he had no family to eat with, and I could sense my mother's pity for the man. Of, course he and my father often collaborated in their work and their mutual respect had developed into a real friendship. But it turns out he has daughter- a daughter just around my age. How very convenient that my mother decided to 'make her feel welcome' in Chicago. Charlie was nice enough but I don't think I could sit through a whole dinner with a girl who was empty headed and shallow or a spoiled self-important brat. Then again she could be like most ladies of my acquaintance and be both. If she was anything like her grandparents as Charlie described them I should expect the worst. I knew it pained my mother that I had few friends and took no interest in girls, but I simply could not tolerate their dull company. I much preferred to spend my time alone until I could get away from Chicago to become a soldier.

"Edward, this is Miss Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is my son, Edward." my mother introduced the young lady to me. I found myself entranced as I looked into her chocolate eyes, and it took a moment before I could choke out my formal reply.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Swan."

"Please, call me Bella" her full, rose petal pink lips formed the words and her entire face flushed the most delicious pink. As I looked at her I realized that the whole was greater than the sum of the parts. There was nothing particularly remarkable about her creamy pale skin, her wide brown eyes, her soft dark hair, or her plump pink lips. But all these features, when combined to make up Isabella Swan, held me spellbound. It was no wonder I was practically breathless, she was utterly breathtaking.

"Bella." Her answering smile was small and timid and she made no further reply. Words failed me at the moment and we stood in awkward silence.

My mother fortunately chose that moment to reappear at my side, "dinner is ready, if we could all make our way to the dining room."

Mother, Father and I led Mr. Swan and Bella to the dining room and Bella flushed again as I pulled out her chair for her. I caught the look my mother threw at me over Bella's head, but pretended not to notice.

Damn! My mother and her all too accurate perceptions had noticed what I was barely starting to realize. I was captivated by this girl. And my mother knew as well as I that no female had ever captured my attention. In general I found my peers to be dull and tedious or spoiled and self indulgent. But this girl was different. As dinner progressed I found Bella Swan to be more than beautiful. It was her quiet, shy exterior that hid her spirited intelligence and wit that made me anxious to know her better. My mother and father spoke to her frequently and probed her with superficial, polite inquiries.

Dinner passed all too quickly and I think even my father noticed when instead of immediately retreating to my room afterwards I made my way to the parlor as well. While our parents visited I decided to grasp onto the chance to learn more about Bella.

"So Bella, what brings you to Chicago?" I fumbled, as a way to start conversation.

She looked at me suddenly, as though she were alarmed that I had addressed her unexpectedly, but caught herself quickly. "I thought that it was time that I spent some time with my father, and as he was in Chicago it seemed logical that I should move to the city."

"I'm just surprised that you would leave Philadelphia to come so far west"

"And why does that surprise you?"

"I had just assumed that a person like yourself would prefer to remain in the east"

Her expression hardened. "What exactly is a person like myself?"

Uh oh, I had somehow offended her. "I simply meant that it seems to me that a well bred young lady would prefer to remain in the East. Especially near a city like Philadelphia, with all its amenities."

"You don't seem as though you are one to prefer the amenities of a city like Philadelphia."

Damn! For all that I couldn't get a read on her she seemed to see right through me. It was as though I had already confessed to her that I wasn't fond of the upper-class pirates she had been raised among. "Well I will always have a fondness for my home city. I suppose the two cities have an entirely different atmosphere about them and I am simply more accustomed to that of Chicago."

"Yes, I would agree. For what little I have seen of Chicago it does seem to have a different feel than cities of the East," She put out sharply before resuming a stubborn silence.

"Well, Bells, are you ready to head home for the evening, I'm sure you still have some settling in to do." Charlie interjected before our debate could resume. I smiled to myself at the easy familiarity between them despite their previous separation.

"Of course Father," she addressed Mr. Swan before standing and turning to my parents. I stood and watched her. "Mr. and Mrs. Masen, thank you so much for the wonderful dinner. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated. It was a pleasure to finally meet you. Edward, it was also a pleasure to meet you."

I couldn't help feeling cheated of more time with her. I had barely spoken to her and when I did I managed to offend her. So much for making a good impression, here I was finally interested in another person and I had no idea what she thought of me! What if I never got to spend any time with her again? No, I told myself. I will not let that happen. I would see her again. Soon.

While I was lost in my thoughts, my parents and the Swans were exchanging final pleasantries and heading towards the door.

As soon as they were gone I bolted from my mother's knowing gaze and ran straight to my room. It took a long time for sleep to come to me, but before it did I had formed a plan.


	4. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**So... I figured since I wasn't able to update for the last 2 weeks that I would hit you with 2 chapters!**

* * *

BPOV

I rose slowly from bed and looked around. My bedroom was still in a state of partial disarray. No doubt I would have to finish getting things in order today. I had no friends or engagements to speak of that would occupy my time so putting things in order seemed to be all that I had to pass the day. Based on the reception I had received I did not expect to make friends any time soon. When father had mentioned the Masen's son was near my age I had immediate hopes that we would become friends, especially as I knew our homes to be very close. But after spending the evening dining in their home I was no longer sure if friendship was a possibility. Edward was rather quiet, not unlike myself, but he seemed to watch me like I was a science experiment that he couldn't quite figure out. And it's not as if he would need friends, much less a friend who was a girl. I'm sure he had his hands full with all the girls in this city who were surely after him. With looks like that; those intense green eyes and the slightly mussed bronze hair that couldn't be controlled by pomade they would be fools not to pursue him. "Good job Bella" I mumbled to myself. Here I was infatuated with Edward Masen already and not even in the city for three whole days. And it was obvious he thought me some spoiled brat that her grandparents had shipped off, unable to tolerate any longer. He seemed uncomfortable in my company. There were the makings of a friendship like no other, I chuckled. Fortunately my internal prattling was interrupted by a low knock on the door and our maid Annie's voice

"Miss Isabella if you are ready your father would like you to join him for breakfast."

"Yes, Annie, please let him know I will be down shortly."

I washed up quickly, pinned my hair up, and put on my most comfortable light blue day dress. With a final glance in the mirror, and a slight pep talk I was ready to face the lonely day.

* * *

EPOV

I bounded downstairs with a purpose earlier than I had awoken all summer vacation, but my mother didn't seem all that surprised to see me when I found her in the kitchen.

"Mother, I believe you need some things from the market and a few errands run. I was thinking that perhaps I could help you out with those today."

She raised her eyebrow at me, "Why this sudden interest in helping out, darling?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well I also thought that I could ask Miss Swan to accompany me. That way she can get to know the city a little better."

Her level gaze saw right through me but I refused to back down. "And this wouldn't be a ploy just to get to spend some more time with the young lady, would it?"

I could feel my cheeks burn, but I tried to keep my voice steady. "Of course not, Miss Swan would get to know the city a bit better and it would also be helping you, would it not?"

"Yes, it would. And I think it's an excellent idea. Let me just get a list together of what I would need." She began bustling around. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"She's a lovely girl." With a smile she was through the door and comprising her list.

* * *

As I stood at the front door the Swan's large house I felt my stomach churning. Maybe this was a bad idea. I hadn't knocked yet, I could bolt and grab my mother's things and be back at my house with no one the wiser. "Don't be a coward," I whispered to myself. I wanted to see her, had to see her. And if I didn't do this now what would happen when the other neighborhood boys met Bella. Surely, they would chase her. Of course I thought them all fools, but unquestionably they would not be blind to the angel that was Bella. Even worse, what if she was interested in one of them? That thought was the only motivation I needed and I rapped sharply and seemingly confidently on the door. A middle aged woman with harshly pulled back hair but kind eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Edward Masen, my father is friends with Mr. Swan. I stopped by to see if Bella is available."

She eyed me keenly, but pulled the door open further. "Wait here please." She turned and disappeared up the large staircase.

"Edward!" Ahh, to hear my name from an angel's lips. "What brings you here this morning? I'm afraid my father isn't available if you were looking for him." If possible she looked even lovelier today, in a deep blue dress that set off the cream of her skin.

"No, I'm not looking for him. I was actually hoping I might have a word with you, if that's alright."

"Of course, come have a seat." She turned to lead me to the parlor and I felt the housekeeper's eyes on me. Clearly she was already very protective of Bella. Good, I thought, the better to have another pair of eyes watching for the snakes in the grass.

"What can I help you with, Edward?" I was silent for a heartbeat, momentarily stunned from hearing my name fall from her lips again.

"Well my mother sent me on some errands today," just a tiny white lie, "and she thought that perhaps you would like to accompany me to become better acquainted with the city."

"Well…" I held my breath. "I don't really have anything pressing to attend to. As long as Mrs. Sheehan doesn't need my help with anything I would love a walk. And it would be a good chance to see some of the city. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Mind? Why would I mind? If I minded, I wouldn't have cooked up this half-wit scheme to spend time with her. But of course she didn't need to know that. Better to let her think that throwing us together was my mother's idea.

"Of course not, it would be my pleasure to show you the sights."

"Okay then, let me just check with Mrs. Sheehan and get some things together and I'll be right back."

I almost relaxed. That had been easier than I had anticipated. Bella seemed to almost _want_ to spend time with me. Or at least to want to see some of the city with me as her guide.

I was glad I hadn't relaxed fully when Mrs. Sheehan entered the room. With a hard look at me she spoke, in a more commanding voice than I would have thought her capable of, "Miss Isabella has just run upstairs for a moment. But while she is gone let me warn you. She's a good girl, and a sweet girl, I don't know you well but Mr. Swan speaks well of your father. Just know that if you should hurt her, or even make her unhappy, you will wish we had never met."

"I- I have no intention of hurting her," I stammered, utterly terrified that this woman would make her threats come to pass.

"Good. Just mind your manners is all."

"I'm ready," Bella practically bounced into the room.

I offered her my arm and we made our way outside, all the while I could feel the stare of the housekeeper on my exiting form.

We walked in silence for several moments before Bella spoke. "Edward, you don't have to do this you know."

"Don't have to do what?"

"Take time out of your day to show me around. Go out of your way for me. I'm sure you could complete your errands much more quickly alone."

Was she just being polite or did she really think that she was a burden I had allowed to tag along for my mother's sake? Or worse yet, was she unhappy to be alone with me?

"What if I told you I wanted the company?"

"I would ask if you were feeling well."

I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. I didn't want to her to think I was laughing at her but the sound bubbled from my throat anyway.

"Do you really think your company is such a burden, Isabella?"

"It's Bella. And no, it's not that. I really think that your mother asked you to show me around but I'm sure you would rather be spending time with your friends instead of the awkward new girl."

Awkward? She thought herself awkward? This was astonishing to me. I felt like a bumbling idiot while she had been nothing but quiet and self composed.

"Well then I suggest we take this time to get to know one another better. For example you would learn that I don't have many friends. I have found that I prefer my own company to that of others of my acquaintance. You would also learn that I find your company quite pleasant and not awkward in the least. And I would learn that you…" I trailed off giving her the opportunity to reveal some of herself to me.

"You would learn that I also have few friends as I am new to the city. Actually, I have few friends at all. I've never seemed to relate well to others. I generally spend my free time reading." She offered me a shy smile.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I flashed her grin. "So what exactly do you like to read Bella?"

Her face lit up as she spoke "Oh, anything really! In my spare time I enjoy the works of Jane Austen, but I would like to go to college so I will read anything I can get my hands on. Of course it is not so difficult now that I'm away from my grandmother. She would have a fit if she even heard me breathe the word college."

"Really, you would like to go to college?" This surprised me. Most young women in her position would be trying to catch a husband, not trying to continue their education.

She blushed a brilliant scarlet, but her voice was strong as she answered my inquiry. "Yes, I would like to go to college. And before you can say anything else I will tell you that I don't think it's fair to expect me to tie myself down with a family. If I had been a boy no one would think twice of my wanting to pursue an education. In fact it would be expected. I don't see why that should change because I am a girl."

"I wouldn't dare question your desire for higher education," I informed her honestly. "But, I do admire your strong opinion." She looked flabbergasted that I had acquiesced so easily. "And what would you like to study?"

"Well, as to that I'm not really sure. My friend Dora thinks I should be a teacher but I don't think teaching is for me. I do find medicine interesting, but I am truthfully bothered by the sight and smell of blood, and that might be a problem."

This woman was utterly amazing. Everything she said shocked me while making her all the more alluring.

"Well then, I'm sure you have had enough of me prattling on. What would you like to do with your life, Edward?"

"I know that my father wants me to be a lawyer, to take over his practice when I finish school. It's not something we have discussed, but rather his plan for me from birth. I don't find the law to be overly interesting, though I suppose it would be a tolerable profession." Why was I telling her this! I had never told anyone that I wasn't interested in being a lawyer and here I was spilling my secrets to a girl I hadn't even known for a full day! Moreover, this was a girl I found myself wanting to impress, a girl who in such a short time had consumed my every thought. Surely she didn't want to hear me sob like a child about my father's plan for me. No, any woman would want to know that I planned for a successful career, a career where I could provide for her, as my wife. My wife! What was I thinking? I barely knew this girl. And I certainly had no idea what she thought of me.

A crease had formed between her eyebrows. "I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to burden you with my pitiful story of my father's plans for me."

As she looked up at me I couldn't quite place the emotion in her eyes. Sadness? Pity?

"Don't be sorry. I was just thinking that it seems terribly wrong to force you into something that you find merely 'tolerable'. Isn't there anything you truly want to do with your life?"

"I don't really know. I want to go fight in the war. There is talk of lowering the draft age, so I could go as soon as I turn 18, there will be time for me to figure out what I want to do."

"You want to go to war?" She seemed alarmed by my declaration.

"Yes. I want to fight. I want to serve my country. And the men who did fight will be glorified when this war is over."

"But Edward you could be killed!"

Her sudden display of emotion stopped me in my tracks. We stood there staring at each other for a moment. Why did she care what became of me, she barely knew me. But, if I was being honest with myself I didn't even wish to go war anymore. As soon as I had met this woman she had taken over my every thought. My daydreams had changed from being a soldier for my country to thinking entirely of Isabella Swan.

In an attempt to lighten the mood of the moment I simply answered her, "Well then I suppose you wouldn't have to worry about me dragging you all about the city on my errands then, would you?"

BPOV

When he tried to make light of the situation I was floored. How could it be that I found myself caring for Edward so much, and he held so little regard for his own life? I wanted to reprimand him, to stand and shout that he simply couldn't go to war, that I needed him here with me. But instead of standing tall and being bold and commanding I did what I usually do. I tripped over my own feet. Or more appropriately, I tripped over nothing at all. It seemed just looking into his mesmerizing emerald orbs had me weak in the knees. This was not good. This was VERY not good. Truly, what was wrong with me? I had never had the least interest in any of the young men I had met. Why did everything with Edward feel so different?

He caught me with his free hand and stood me up on my feet. "Are you feeling quite well?" Was I mistaken or did he actually seem concerned? I could feel the blood rushing to color my face.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Just clumsy." If my face grew any hotter it would surely burst into flames. "Believe me, if you spend any time at all with me you will find that I am possibly the clumsiest person in the world. It's a miracle that I have managed to live to the ripe old age of 16. I'm practically a magnet for accidents."

His answering crooked grin made my heart lurch. "I hope to spend enough time with you to be able to catch you from all your falls." My heart stopped completely.

"I'm sorry, have I made you uncomfortable? I shouldn't have said that." He looked downcast.

"Oh no, not at all. But let's continue or we will not have completed your errands by nightfall."

We continued on to pick up a pair of boots that had been repaired, and get lettuce from the market. When we finally stopped at the bookshop to pick up his mother's order he watched with amusement as I browsed the shelves with wide eyes.

I finally pulled my eyes from the tomes sadly, but I knew we had to be on our way.

"Would you like to have tea with us this afternoon?" He asked suddenly, surprising me.

"Oh I don't want to intrude, and I'm sure no one is expecting me and that wouldn't be right."

He chuckled under his breath and muttered "Oh, I think my mother saw you coming."

"Excuse me?"

"Umm, I just meant that my mother is very intuitive. I think she knew from the moment we met that we would be…friends. So really I'm sure she does actually expect you and it would be no intrusion at all."

We would be friends! But he had hesitated before calling me his friend. It was just as I suspected, he was going out of his way to appease his mother. I got the impression that even if Edward found my company repellant, he would spend all him time with me if it pleased his mother. I caught myself realizing that I wanted to be his friend. Actually, if I was honest with myself I wanted to be much more than friends. I scoffed at my own thoughts. Of course this charming, beautiful boy would have no interest in me, especially as more than friends. Why would he ever be interested in plain old Bella? He must have misinterpreted my sigh of disappointment because he quickly added, "But, if you would rather not, I mean if you have other things you must attend to I wouldn't want to tie up your whole day."

"Of course not. I'm new here so I obviously have no prior engagements. I would love to join you for tea if you don't mind having me." I tried to smile reassuringly.

The look that came over his face was radiant as we continued to his home.

* * *

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you again." Mrs. Masen greeted me as Edward and I made our way to the sitting room.

"It's lovely to see you again as well ma'am. I appreciate you welcoming me on such short notice."

"Oh dear, it's nothing at all, it is a pleasure to have you here."

She was so very wonderful. I barely knew the woman and I felt as if I could wrap my arms around her in a hug. I thought if my mother was still alive she would be something like this. I smiled to myself to watch the obvious love she had for her son.

"Edward darling, you look flushed, why don't you go wash up a bit." She watched him disappear up the stairs before turning to me. After appraising me for a second she beckoned me to come to her and wrapped her arms around me in the very hug I had found myself imaging earlier. She smelled lightly of perfume and a homey, motherly smell I couldn't quite place. As she released me she seemed a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry dear if that seemed out of place, but as you have seen we don't do things very formally around here. And I must admit I feel a connection to you."

"I feel very connected you and your family as well."

"Very good," she beamed at me as Edward entered the room again and we all sat down.

"So Bella," she asked me as we all took our cups of tea. "How are you finding Chicago?"

"I like it very well so far. Though I must admit that I'm still rather shocked by how flat everything is!" I left out that my favorite thing about Chicago was that Edward was in it.

"Yes that does take a bit of getting used to."

"Are you not from Chicago, Mrs. Masen?"

"No, I actually grew up outside of Boston. I met Mr. Masen when he was studying law there. I have a few distant relatives in the area still but nothing to hold me back when he wanted to move back to Chicago. And here I am, but I certainly understand what you mean about the change in scenery."

"But I do enjoy how everything seems so wide open and free."

I figured now was the chance to tactfully call her out on having Edward escort me.

"It was very thoughtful of you to have Edward take me with him today so that I might see more of the city."

"I'm sure he was more than happy to do it," she replied smugly, cocking her eyebrow at her son. His face flushed bright red again and he looked a little sheepish. "It was certainly my pleasure," he said before casting his eyes down, avoiding my own.

I'm sure my face must have betrayed my confusion at the exchange but thankfully Mrs. Masen took it upon herself to nimbly change the subject.

"Bella, I'm surprised you came out here this summer. Won't you miss your friends when the school term starts? Or had you ended your schooling?"

"Mother, Bella plans on going to college, of course she hasn't ended her schooling." Edward interjected before I could form a response.

"College? Well that is certainly admirable. Perhaps you can talk Edward into staying here and going to college rather than joining up with that abominable war."

"Ummm…"

"Mother don't harass poor Bella, I'm sure she doesn't want involved in this," he ground out.

"Well I certainly don't like the idea of anyone going to fight in that horrid war, but I think Edward will find what he wishes to do in time." I hedged. "Besides the Allies are making progress. The war must end sometime. And I hope it will be sooner rather than later."

"Thank you Bella. Hopefully the war will end shortly."

"But I don't think I will have the opportunity to talk Edward into staying here, when I'm not sure how long I will be staying myself."

"What do you mean?" Edward nearly shouted.

Why did he look so upset?

"Well I have been attending an academy for young ladies in New York the past few years, and unless I can convince my father to allow me to continue my schooling here, I'm afraid I will end up back there as soon as the school term starts."

"Well certainly you miss your friends from school. I'm sure you would like to get back to see them this fall." Mrs. Masen suggested.

At first I thought to merely agree, but I was too comfortable with this family and instead blurted out, "Not really. I rather abhor that school and I don't seem to fit in amongst the other girls. I don't really have any friends to miss." Oh goodness! I had never meant to reveal how much I loathed that pompous school that my grandparents had sent me to. The spoiled 'young ladies' and I really did not get along and most of them desired only to be finished properly so that they might meet a suitable, wealthy, young man to marry. What I wanted was so very different that we found little common ground to develop friendship. And of course they found me rather strange. I was not interested in dresses or young men or parties. I had my nose stuck in books and they were engrossed in fashion magazines. Furthermore, it seems I had indeed found a suitable young man right here.

I'm sure I blushed down to the tips of my toes but Mrs. Masen seemed to barely notice my outburst.

"Well then Bella dear, we will just have to find a way to make your father see the merits of public schools in Chicago."

"Really? You would be willing to help me convince him to allow me to go to school here?"

"Of course dear. After all Mr. Masen would hardly allow Edward to go to the public school here if it was in any way deficient."

Edward, who had remained rather silent, finally spoke up. "Of course, Bella! And I would be there to show you around and help you get settled. It really is the best solution."

"Now don't be hasty Edward darling. And don't make too many plans Bella. I will propose the idea to Mr. Swan, but it is his decision to make." Mrs. Masen settled our enthusiasm a bit.

I would swear I saw her wink at Edward, but it happened so quickly that I was sure I must have been seeing things. "Bella, I'm sure Edward has mentioned that his birthday is on Thursday. Do you think you will be able to make it to the small party we had planned for him?"

I was sure he hadn't mentioned it for a reason. Of course he didn't want me there ruining his birthday. "Well…I would hate to intrude."

"Nonsense Bella, you must come."

"Yes, Bella, please say you will come?" When Edward said 'please' my heart and my resolve melted.

"If you are sure then I would be honored to be here for your birthday Edward."

He smiled brilliantly and stood. "Allow me to escort you home then Bella."

"Of course. Thank you."

EPOV

We walked to Bella's home in near silence. I was lost in my thoughts. My 17th birthday may be a sign of good things to come if I had Bella with me. At least my mother's hasty invitation had cleared one thing up for me. She wanted me to invite some of my 'friends' from school. I had no desire to invite any of the fools I was trapped in that school with, but I had thought to invite them all over anyway, to appease my mother. But now that Bella would be present there was absolutely no way I was introducing her to those vultures. If she was able to stay and go to school here that was one thing. But I would never willingly subject her to the sure attentions of those fools. If my mother could convince Mr. Swan to allow Bella to attend school with me I might actually have a friend in that school. I almost couldn't imagine attending school with someone whose company I actually enjoyed rather than simply abided. And it was already becoming quite clear that I didn't only think of Bella as a friend. I wasn't sure what it was that I felt, but I knew I had never felt it before. And I didn't think I would feel it for anyone else ever again.

* * *

BPOV

"So what did you do all day Bells?" Charlie questioned me at dinner, "I hope you weren't bored alone here all day."

"Well actually Edward stopped by and I accompanied him on some errands."

"Edward Masen?"

"Yes, of course. He is about the only person I know in this city."

"Well yes." He looked thoughtful.

"I'm sorry Father I didn't realize you would have a problem with me going to the market with Edward. I wouldn't have gone if I'd thought you would mind." I had just come to this city; I didn't wish to give my father cause to send me back so soon. Especially now that I had met Edward.

"Oh no, it's not that I mind." He still looked lost in thought. "I just wonder how this all came about."

"Oh, Edward said that his mother had some errands for him to run and thought that if I went along with him I could see some of the city." I explained.

"So this was Elizabeth's idea?" He prodded.

"I suppose so, why?"

"Just thinking." I could tell I would get no more from him on this subject.

"Are you upset that I went today?"

"No, not upset. I think it's a good idea for you to get to know Chicago a bit better. And I'm glad that there was someone to protect you and watch out for you."

"But?"

"I wonder that it shouldn't have been me. I'm afraid that I'm being a bad father."

"Of course you aren't. I knew that you would be working when I came out here."

"I just worry sometimes."

"Well you shouldn't. Everything will work out." I smiled tentatively at him.

"It really is great to have you here Bells."

"Thank you. I really am happy to be here. Before I forget, Edward and Mrs. Masen invited me to Edward's birthday party on Thursday but I won't go if you don't think I should." How unlike me, actually wanting to go to a party.

"Of course you should go; it would be a good chance to meet some other young people."


	5. The Birthday Party

**AN**

**Sorry for the delayed update. I've got a good bit of this story written just not all of these particular chapters. I write what comes to me and that usually means that Chapter 20 is done before Chapter 5. Bear with me and all my quirks.**

**So back to the story- Edward and Bella are hangin' out and getting to know each other in Chicago 1918...**

* * *

The Birthday Party

BPOV

I didn't see Edward at all the next day. I supposed that he had taken me around as his mother wished and now he was done. It seemed foolish to expect him to continue to seek my company. Knowing however, that I was seemingly bound to attend his birthday party I convinced Annie to walk with me to the bookshop. I browsed but couldn't find something that seemed to perfectly fit Edward, until I stumbled across the stationary and sundry section. There sat a beautiful light colored leather bound journal. Edward had said that he didn't have many friends so perhaps, like me; he had no one to confide in. It seemed like such a fitting gift I knew he could find a use for it. The bound notebook was elegant and light, ideal for Edward. I asked the clerk to wrap the journal in paper before heading home.

* * *

EPOV

I hadn't seen or heard from Bella in 2 days. What if she didn't show up to my birthday dinner? What if I never saw her again? Surely, just because she was staying with Charlie Swan, he wouldn't quit coming around for dinner. Would he? I had to go see her.

"Mother," I called towards the kitchen, "I'm going out for a bit."

I was almost at the front door when she came down the hallway.

"Where are you off to darling? To see Bella?" She smiled knowingly.

"Well…I uh…just wanted to make sure that she was still coming tonight, um that is to uh…make sure she didn't forget." I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to think. Why on earth was I so embarrassed? There was nothing to be embarrassed about; I was just trying to make a new girl feel welcome. At least that's all I would admit to myself. It was what my mother was hinting at that made me feel so discomfited.

"Well that's perfectly understandable dear." Despite her words I had the distinct feeling that she was laughing at me. "Make sure you invite Charlie over too, so that he doesn't have to eat alone."

"Of course Mother, I'll be back shortly."

I couldn't be quite sure but I thought I heard her murmur, "take your time."

* * *

BPOV

I was in the kitchen peeling apples when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked to Ruth but she merely shrugged her shoulders. "I should probably go see who is here." I put down the knife and wiped my hands on a towel before heading out the kitchen door.

Standing in the entryway was a bronze-haired god. Mrs. Sheehan shot me a look before fixing her eyes on Edward.

"Edward, I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Or ever again.

"Well ummm…my mother wanted to check if you were still coming over for dinner tonight. She also wanted to make sure that Mr. Swan was aware that the invitation extended to him as well."

"Yes, I was still planning on coming for dinner. I'll be sure to let my father know." I smiled to myself to imagine my father missing such a dinner at the Masen's. "I presume my father will be more than happy to join the party."

"Well…very good then." He looked as though he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. I briefly wondered why he had come in person to deliver his message. Certainly Mrs. Masen could have telephoned if that was all that was needed.

"I suppose I will see you in a few hours then Edward." But I'll be thinking of you…

"Yes well actually…" was he embarrassed? "I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me. There is a lovely park a few blocks from here that I thought you might like to see."

Hah, I thought with a mental snort, as though I would pass up the opportunity to spend time with Edward. I'm sure I would like the park but all I really wanted to see was Edward. Whatever had happened to me? I had never reacted like this to any other young man, though truthfully I didn't know many.

"If you're sure you don't need to help getting ready for your guests tonight. I could come to your house and help if you needed me to."

He was red. Bright red. Almost the same color red that I frequently was. I don't know what caused it but I found it extremely endearing.

"No, everything is under control for the party. If you aren't up for a walk then I suppose I will see you in a few hours."

This might be my last chance, and before my brain could register it I had blurted out, "No, if you are sure you aren't needed at home then let's go for a walk." I was now as red as he was.

His reassuring smile was all I needed. I timidly smiled back. "Let me just make myself presentable."

EPOV

Here I had been worried that Bella had no desire to ever see me again, but she practically jumped at the chance to come for a walk. She appeared back in the foyer about 10 minutes later with her hair freshly pinned up and wearing a different dress. I supposed she was more presentable for the public eye, but I would have rather seen her thick dark hair flying about her face, escaping the confines of its pins as it had been only minutes ago. I once again offered her my arm and we were out the front door at lightening speed.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important," I said as a means of (not so) subtly discovering how she had been spending her time.

"No, not at all, I was just helping Ruth make apple tarts so that I could bring them to your place tonight."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Do you help cook often Bella?"

I couldn't imagine what a young woman in her position was doing helping in the kitchen. I thought I had been surprised at what she was doing, but it was nothing to my amazement at her answer.

"I used to hide from my grandmother in the kitchen. I could always be fairly certain that she would have a servant deliver any request rather than deign to come into the kitchen herself. Eventually the cooks would grow tired of me always being underfoot and would set me to some simple task. I found that I rather liked helping to prepare meals. And apple tarts are just something little. Really that's it." She lifted her shoulders in a shrug of dismissal.

Absolutely astonishing. What else didn't I know about this fascinating woman?

"I would have never guessed that about you. I feel a bit bad. Did your grandmother give you cause to hide in the kitchen frequently?"

"Oh, of course not! I didn't intend for you to think that there was anything bad about living with my grandparents! I didn't mean to-"

I cut her off with my sudden laugh. "Bella please stop, it's my fault, I shouldn't have asked that. I didn't mean to cause you discomfort. I only meant to let you know that I thought it a shame that someone like you could be made to feel as if they needed to hide away."

She tilted her head quizzically and scrunched up her little nose.

"I only meant that the little bit I know of you, you seem to be such a first-rate person. There is such an aura of …goodness around you that I find it hard to believe anyone could be so harsh as to make you want to hide."

She looked embarrassed again and I wondered what I had done to cause that reaction.

"It's not so much that my grandparents were 'harsh' with me, but rather that I always felt I was such a disappointment. To my grandmother especially. I suppose I could write it off as a difference in generation."

How could Bella possibly be a disappointment? She was more than I had ever expected. Actually I was the opposite of dissatisfied with Bella. She was so much more than I had any reason to hope for when my mother introduced us. I had expected a dull stuck up snob, or some relentless flirt who intended to use her looks to get her anything she desired in life. I had never expected this shy, beautiful, witty, thoughtful woman.

She was staring at me so intently that I knew she could tell I was lost in my thoughts. I cleared my throat to let her know that I was still paying attention to our conversation, but my whispered, "I don't think you could ever be a disappointment," was not the response she anticipated.

She was blushing now and as beautiful as I had ever seen her. I felt as if I was always thinking such things, that every time I saw Bella she was lovelier than the last. I wasn't sure how that could be, that one person could get more and more wonderful, but Bella proved that it wasn't impossible. I was so caught up in Bella that I barely even noticed the lovely setting of the park around us.

"I was never ladylike enough for her. When my father was trying to teach me to play baseball, or when I told her I wanted to go to college, or my desire to go off on my own and see the world. Nothing I did or wanted was what she deemed acceptable for a young lady, and she was frequently at her wit's end with me." She looked deeply thoughtful for a moment. "I imagine I could have gone a bit easier on her, especially after they took me in when my mother passed away." She smiled softly but genuinely.

Her deep soulful eyes looked bottomless and I thought to change the subject to bring the smile back to her face.

"Where would you like to travel Bella?"

Thankfully she appeared easily distracted.

"Oh anywhere! Everywhere!"

"Surely you can be more specific than that. Is there anywhere in particular you would like to see?" Maybe there was somewhere we could someday go to together; somewhere I could take her to make her face light up…

"Well when I was getting ready to come to Chicago I realized that I haven't really seen anything. I would love to go to Europe-" I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well when the war is over," she amended. "And California, I would love to see the shore and go somewhere that is perpetually sunny. And some Pacific islands, with natives and rainforests. And China, how exotic that must be!"

I listened enraptured to the things she described. How many of the young ladies I knew only wanted to travel in comfort and eat in fancy restaurants. To mingle with elite society and never see the beauty that nature and other truly different cultures had to offer. But of course Bella would be entirely different.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said flushing deep red. "I seem to get carried away when I'm talking to you, and I just go on and on. What must you think of me?"

"Actually right now I was thinking of how you are like no one I have ever met."

"I'm so sorry, here you are being so nice to me and I just blather about myself-"

My chuckle cut her off and I felt sure she would have shot me a dirty look if she wasn't so engrossed in staring at her feet.

"I'm sure you only find the ground so interesting right now to ensure that you don't stumble," I teased.

She remained bright red but finally looked up to meet my eyes.

"Yes, how embarrassed you must be," she reasoned. "You might have twice been seen walking about town with a talking monkey. Of course I've never seen a monkey quite as graceless as me, but I can picture in my mind the image I must present with my limbs flailing while a constant stream of chatter pours out of me."

She was absolutely serious. How to fix this mistaken image of her that I had created?

"You are so silly, Bella. I meant that in every good way possible."

She looked puzzled, her brow crinkling and I found myself fighting the urge to reach over and smooth the lines on her face.

"When my mother had said that you would be coming over with your father I foolishly drew my own conclusions about what you must be like. I thought that you must be like every other girl she tries to get me to notice, that you would be ridiculously self absorbed or disgustingly flirty, or interminably dull. And I have never been so happy as to discover how wrong I was. It never seems that you 'blather' on, as you call it, because I want to hear everything you have to say, I want to know you. I don't find you awkward, as you claim, because I feel myself flailing in the same manner. Every time I question you about something you say, like cooking or wanting to go to college, it is not because I am judging you, but because I am astounded, amazed even. In short, you are like no one I have ever met, and I do mean that in every good way possible."

"How many girls has your mother tried to get you to notice?"

It was my turn to blush. Of all the things I had said to her she picks out that little turn of phrase to latch on to. I had practically declared myself to her and all she wants to know about is the foolish girls my mother uses to try to tempt my thoughts from the war.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ah how the tables had turned. I was the one blushing while she arched an eyebrow at me.

"My mother thinks that if she can find something, anything, to draw my attention away from wanting to go to war, that I will give up on the notion. She thinks that _love_ will make me want to stay."

"Is she right?"

How could I admit to Bella that my mother _was_ right, had been right all along. The enigma that Bella presented was more than sufficient to draw my attention and make me forget about being a soldier. But how to answer her question without giving myself away, or making her distressed.

"I suppose if I was sufficiently…distracted, that I might give up on being a soldier."

"Oh."

What did that mean?

"Did I say something wrong?"

The expression in her eyes was far away. "No of course not. I suppose I should be heading back now if I'm to be ready in time for dinner tonight."

"If you wish." She nodded in agreement and I couldn't help but feel that I had messed this up. What should have been wonderful time spent with Bella was now an event that made her want to run away.

BPOV

I knew there was a reason he had sought me out. So it turns out that he wasn't being friendly to appease his mother, he merely thought of me as a distraction. Something to occupy his time until he was old enough and his mother couldn't stop him from enlisting as a soldier. My soaring heart was plummeted into the depths of despair.

I bid him goodbye at the steps to the front porch, no sense in him wasting his time seeing me inside, and made my way into the quiet house.

I set out a nicer dress and drew myself a bath all the while thinking of Edward. I vowed to myself I would stop thinking of him with such longing. Was I really surprised that he was not as interested in me as I was in him? No. I should have listened to my instincts when I first met him, that someone like him would never be interested in someone as ordinary as me. It was foolish to let myself despair when I knew this was the truth, the only way it could be.

* * *

BPOV

"Ah Bella, Charlie, I'm so glad you are both finally here!" Mrs. Masen gushed and hugged us quickly, as we entered their home.

I smiled but my father looked extremely embarrassed. I didn't think that he received many hugs, much less from married women.

"Yes Bella, Mr. Swan, thank you for coming." Edward said politely. It was as though he had appeared out of thin air. One minute I was smiling at Mrs. Masen's antics, and the next I felt the weight of the world on me as _he_ entered the room.

I looked at him but turned to Mrs. Masen to speak. "Are we the first to arrive? I hope we haven't come too early."

"Your timing is perfect; it's nearly time for supper." She responded to my worried inquiries.

Edward had remained quiet and he looked uncomfortable. Mr. Masen had engaged my father in conversation while Mrs. Masen, Edward and I remained alone.

"Mrs. Masen surely we shouldn't begin the party before the other guests arrive?"

"Other guests?" She looked from me to Edward before a knowing smile lit her face.

"Well it seems that Edward didn't wish to invite any other guests. It looks like it will be a quiet birthday for him, just the five of us."

Dinner was a merry affair even if it was just the five of us. I had been shocked that Edward hadn't bothered to have a big party, but then again maybe he was as indifferent to birthdays as I was. After dinner had been cleared away the apple tarts Ruth and I had made were brought out, and there was even ice cream to go with them. Mrs. Masen, her usual effervescent self, was delighted with the dessert. Edward had obviously told her that I had a hand in making them as she praised my skill profusely and shot Edward knowing looks while Mr. Masen watched the interaction between his wife and son with a fond smile.

Finally, even Charlie was stuffed to bursting, and the table was cleared of all the food to make way for presents. Mr. Masen was allowed to go first and he presented Edward with a rather large square package. Law books. Edward smiled and thanked his father but I saw no real joy in his demeanor. What a terrible shame that Mr. Masen had no idea that Edward wasn't interested in law, while I had known him less than a week and I could see the disappointment in his face. Fortunately, Mrs. Masen rushed to remedy the situation and thrust a much smaller package into Edward's hands only moments later. The cufflinks she had picked out for her son were very heavy and very beautiful (although they could not begin to compare to Edward himself) and I saw Edward's pleasure with the gift. Even Charlie surprised me by handing Edward a flat package, when I knew he must think that birthday gifts for a young man of 17 were ridiculous.

"Mr. Swan, you surely didn't have to get me a gift, this is unnecessary."

"Just open it, if you're not a fan you don't have to use them," Charlie said gruffly. "It's more of a thank you for showing Bella around than a birthday gift, but see it as you will."

At that Edward looked slightly bewildered but tore the paper off anyway. In only a moment his whole face had lit up. "Tickets to the White Sox game this weekend! Thanks Mr. Swan this is great!" Suddenly Charlie's words clicked and Edward no longer seemed like a young adult celebrating a birthday. Charlie's gift had brought out the child in Edward, but I couldn't begrudge him so much pure joy. Charlie flushed and looked embarrassed. "Your father here might have mentioned that you were a fan."

"I am! Father and I have been following the Sox for years, even though people on this side of the city are more traditionally Cubs fans." It really was lovely to see Edward so carefree, with no thoughts of becoming a soldier or a lawyer weighing him down. Even I had to smile, knowing that this was something that Edward and Mr. Masen could bond over.

Now however, my gift seemed so small and insignificant that I was embarrassed to give it to him. As I was still deliberating the party broke up and Edward asked to speak with me. We sat on his front porch watching cars and people go past for several long minutes before Edward spoke.

"Bella, I know that something I did or said this afternoon upset you and for that I am sorry." He had no reason to be sorry, he couldn't help the way he felt.

"Don't worry about it Edward, it was nothing. But now that we are alone I have a gift for you as well."

"I don't need a gift from you, spending time with you is more than enough."

"Well it's just something little," I hedged before presenting him with the small package. "I'm actually rather embarrassed now that I was shown up by my father."

"You weren't 'shown up' by anybody. I feel like it was a present when you came to city. I finally feel like I have a friend."

I was still blushing as he unwrapped the journal and turned to me with a genuine smile.

"This is great Bella!"

"Well I thought you could use it, I mean you said you don't really confide in anyone else, I thought maybe you could put it all in here…" I was babbling again.

"Thank you Bella."

Before I could register the movement, he had leaned over and kissed my cheek. Wonderful. Now I was bright red and he wouldn't even meet my eyes. And the spot on my cheek where his lips had brushed was still tingling.

"You're welcome Edward."

We both chose to ignore his action and sat in silence for a long pause.

"I must confess, after my mother invited you for my birthday it made me reluctant to invite anyone else."

Was he embarrassed of our friendship? Maybe he just realized that I was bound to act inappropriately and he didn't want his friends to see. My confusion must have showed in my face because he burst into guffaws of laughter.

"No, no, you misunderstand me, Bella. I assure you it has nothing to do with you directly."

"Nothing to do with me directly, but it does still have to do with me?" I challenged.

"I should have kept my mouth shut," he muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But you didn't and now you have to tell me."

"Well it's just that-"

"Just what? Edward, if you find my company so offensive you can just tell me. I assure you that I will leave you alone without making a fuss. I'm sorry that I can't be more to you than a mere distraction from fighting in the war."

The thought of never seeing Edward again caused my chest to tighten. But if it was what he wanted then I would do it willingly to keep him happy and grinning that beautiful crooked grin. Even if I wasn't around to see it.

I chanced a glance at him and noticed a growing blush staining his face to the tips of his ears.

"Edward, what is it? Please, just tell me. I won't be upset I promise."

"Oh, Bella, why don't you see? If any of the boys I went to school with were to see you as I see you they would fall in love with you immediately. And what if you were to prefer their company? I couldn't bear to share you with them!"

After his bold declaration he again focused his eyes on the ground and refused to look at me.

"Edward, how could you think such a thing?" Now I was blushing as well. "You are truly a great friend to me. I have never felt so close to another person in such a short period of time. I highly doubt at this point that I would prefer the company of another." That was a polite enough way of phrasing, _"you'll never get rid of me, I think I might be in love with you!"_ wasn't it?

I knew then that I could never stay away from Edward Masen.

* * *

**AN:**

**So like I said I have most of this written out of order, but to be honest I haven't gotten a lot of response so I'm thinking I might just stop posting and keep writing for myself. If there are a few of you out there that would like me to keep posting please let me know, I'm sure I could be persuaded but right now it just doesn't seem worth it to try to post on a regular basis.**


	6. The Neighborhood

The Neighborhood

BPOV

It was a strange thing to think that by the time the July heat rolled into the city Edward and I were nearly inseparable. We spent the days walking together through the city or lounging on his back porch, and most evenings Charlie and I ate supper with the Masens. We talked about our lives, and discussed books and music and theater. I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Edward. I could tell him about how I wanted to go to college and about living with my grandparents and I never felt like he was judging me or looking down on me. He had opened up to me too, telling me about his father's dreams for his life and about his own dreams. At least now he knew better than to mention wanting to fight in the War. But even more than that, I reveled in the comfort of sitting on his back porch in an amiable silence, each of us engrossed in our own books and thoughts. Occasionally I even saw something that began to make me think that Edward might return my feelings somewhat. Of course he couldn't feel as strongly for me as I felt about him, but whatever he would give was enough.

It was one of those warm, humid days we were sitting on the Masen's porch reading. Edward was lounging across the steps while I sat further back, on the porch swing. Suddenly, I was startled by voice.

"Hey Eddie! Come on, we're trying to get a baseball game together." I looked up from my book to see lanky dark haired boy come around the corner calling out to Edward. I noticed the grimace shoot across Edward's handsome face. He despised that nickname.

"Yeah Masen, we are looking for-" The tall young man's shorter, blond, baby faced companion cut off abruptly as he noticed me in the corner of the porch.

"Well Edward," he cleared his throat, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

His eyes never left me, and his stare made me uncomfortable. Edward looked from the young men to my beet red face and actually squirmed a bit.

"Bella, this is Martin Norris," he gestured to the blond, "and Thomas Cranston,' he nodded towards the taller boy who had spoken first.

"Gentlemen, this is Isabella Swan." He looked…unnerved.

"Hello, pleased to meet you both."

"Bella, I go to school with Martin and Tom." Edward said in explanation.

"Well, listen Edward," the blond cut in, "like we said, we were trying to get some players together for a game in the park in about an hour. You should come…and feel free to bring Isabella."

"That's perfectly fine, I don't think-"

Oh no, now I saw. He had been spending so much time entertaining me and showing me around the city he had been neglecting his friends.

"No, Edward you go with your friends. I should be heading home." I stood to go.

"Really Bella, its fine" he attempted to protest, but I was having none of that. He had already given up so much to spend time with me; I could let him go with his friends now.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward." I gathered up my book and shot down the stairs while the three of them stared.

EPOV

Great. Just wonderful. How had this afternoon gone downhill so quickly? Not only was I now unable to spend time with Bella, but now it would look terribly rude if I didn't go with these fools. But most infuriating of all was the way that Tom and Martin had looked at Bella. I knew as soon as any other young man met Bella they would be captivated. But these two…these two were the worst. I had seen the way they pursued any female they came across at school. Martin was like a lap dog the way he fawned over any girl who would look his way. And goodness knows he could be persistent. And as for Thomas, he was frequently seen in the company of the girls with questionable reputations. What a mess. I had hoped that Bella missed the anger on my face as soon as I heard them call out. Just as I suspected they started as soon as Bella was out of sight.

"So Edward, you will be seeing the lovely Bella tomorrow, huh?" Thomas raised an eyebrow at me.

Sigh. "Yes, well I believe my mother invited Isabella and her father for supper tomorrow evening."

"You two spend a lot of time together, then?" He persisted.

I simply could not allow them to think they had a chance with Bella.

"Our fathers are friends, so I see her whenever they get together. As that is quite often we spend a bit of time together."

"Just friends, then?" Martin began to look hopeful.

"Just friends, huh?" It sounded suggestive coming from Tom.

"I do not like what you are implying, and I do not appreciate you speaking of Bella in such a manner. Isabella is a respectable young lady. You even insinuating otherwise is offensive." I responded curtly. Damned snakes. It didn't take much for them to get under my skin, at least as far as Bella was concerned.

"Okay, okay, honestly Edward we just wanted to see if you were up for some baseball. We need another man." Martin was trying to pacify me now.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was going to take a lot of baseball to work out my frustration. "Sure, I'm in."

* * *

EPOV

Even baseball with the other neighborhood boys didn't seem to make my cares disappear as it usually did. Quite the contrary, after being interrupted by my repellent classmates I was determined to keep Bella all to myself today. It didn't matter much to me if there was little conversation. I rather enjoyed that Bella didn't feel the need to fill every silence with mindless chatter. We could sit here on the porch and read, and anyone who happened by would see her here with me and know that she was my friend. The whole set up was win-win.

"Hello Edward!"

The overly cheerful high pitched voice startled me from my book. My head snapped up and I managed to suppress a groan.

In as polite a voice as I could manage I responded, "Hello Lucy. Hello Josephine. Hello Amelia"

Apparently looking back at my book was still not rude enough for them to take the hint.

"We've missed your company this summer," Lucy simpered.

What?

I had never spent any time with any of them, how could they possibly miss my company? Moreover why would she think that I would miss hers?

"I'm very sorry if we have disturbed you Edward," the soft voice of Amelia Winters piped up. Of course she was the only tolerable one of the three.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your cousin Edward?" Josephine cut in.

My cousin? Oh, Bella! If she wanted to behave like that I knew how to put her in her place.

"Ladies, I'm terribly sorry. How very rude of me. This is Isabella Swan." To punctuate my statement I reached down and grabbed Bella's hand. A jolt of electricity shot through my arm but I ignored it and continued. "She has recently moved into the neighborhood." Amelia flashed us both a winning smile while the other two were studiously trying to ignore the presence of Bella's hand in mine. "Bella this is Miss Lucy Mayer, Miss Josephine Swanson, and Miss Amelia Winters."

BPOV

I had watched the three girls approaching with eyes like vultures. I couldn't blame them. If I had seen a Greek god sitting on a porch in the middle of Chicago I may have acted the same way. But when they addressed Edward, I knew it was so much worse than that. They hadn't just come upon Edward sitting here. At least two of them had planned this surprise attack. The only one who didn't seem determined to catch Edward's attention was the one introduced as Amelia Winters. She actually seemed genuinely happy to make my acquaintance, as though she was looking for a friend. She pushed forward to shake my hand, which I quickly detached from Edward's with a blush.

"It's very nice to meet you Isabella. We don't often have new girls in the neighborhood."

The way she said it made it seem as though she would welcome new girls in the neighborhood. It would appear she was looking for better friends than these girls with her, only she was too polite to voice her feelings.

"It's very nice to meet you too, but please, everyone calls me Bella."

"What brings you to the city, Bella?"

At Amelia's question the other two girls, who had yet to speak to me, peeled their eyes from Edward to focus on my answer.

"I came to stay with my father."

"Well that's lovely. I hope perhaps we could get to be friends." It was obvious that Amelia was rather shy, and that this declaration was rather bold for her. Regardless, I found myself hoping that we could get to be friends, Amelia seemed…kind.

"So are you going to be staying for long, Bella?" Somehow Lucy's nasal voice managed to make my name sound as though it was a bad taste in her mouth. I found myself thinking that her voice was rather grating and unpleasant. I was slightly embarrassed in my poor manners; she hadn't really done anything to me to make me dislike her. I still couldn't help wanting this encounter to come to a quick end.

Fortunately the Masen's had helped to answer this question for me.

"Yes, I planned to attend school here in the fall. As of now I am living with my father." That sounded final enough. I wanted them to know that I would be here with Edward as long as he would allow it.

"So how did you two meet already?" Josephine blurted out.

"Josie!" Amelia hissed in mortification. Josephine cut her a sharp look but otherwise ignored her.

Why did I feel as though I were on trial here?

"I…ummm…" Words eluded me.

"Our families are friendly. My mother thought it would be good for me to meet Bella and make her feel welcome." Edward supplied. I looked at him with gratitude filling my features.

"Yes, the Masen's have been very kind to me."

"We can see that," Lucy sneered. She really was unpleasant. She turned away from me to address only Edward.

"We should get a group together to go see a film. I ran into Martin and Tom yesterday and I know _they_ are interested." Her tone alluded to them being interested in something other than merely seeing a film. I wondered if she was trying to invoke some jealousy in Edward. It would appear, despite her best efforts, that he simply was not interested.

"That would be so much fun!" Josephine added, in what can only be described as a squeal.

Edward was tense beside me but polite enough to still manage an answer. "Bella is still settling in, but perhaps sometime in the future."

I could see that Lucy had more to say but she didn't get a chance before Amelia was ushering them away, practically pulling their arms to propel them down the street.

"It was nice seeing you Edward, and so very nice meeting you Bella, but we should be on our way." One sharp tug and all three girls were finally moving.

EPOV

"I'm sorry if I was too forward, holding your hand like that, and answering for you." I apologized to Bella. I studied the three girls as they moved farther down the street, I was almost afraid to look at Bella. Afraid of her displeasure with my actions, afraid of her rejection, afraid that she would run from me. "It was the easiest way I could think of to get rid of them. They are intolerable; I hope they didn't offend you." I finally looked away from the retreating figures to see the expression on Bella's face.

"I didn't mind," she smiled. Whether she was referring to my actions or their objectionable comments I couldn't be entirely sure. I watched a small frown work its way onto her face before a more devious smirk replaced it.

"Why Edward Masen, does that mean you were using me as a shield?" Her question was posed with mock pique, but I was determined to let her know my feelings.

"Of course not Bella, I just didn't want them to get the idea that I might wish to spend time with them. Honestly, I would rather sit here with you."

There, now she would see that my interest lay in her and only her without becoming embarrassed as she usually did.

"I wouldn't be offended if you would rather spend time with them. You have known them all much longer than you have known me. And they are rather pretty, Lucy especially. I'm just…well I'm just not really that interesting Edward."

"Bella, I've already told you that I find the things you say and do fascinating. You are interesting."

She didn't speak again and we lapsed into our own private thoughts.

After everything that I told her how could she possibly think she wasn't that interesting to me? Or that I would rather spend my time with Lucy Mayer of all people? Even now my ears felt raw from the high pitch of her nasally voice, and my mind felt raw from everything that she didn't say aloud. It was easy enough to see that she and Josephine were both jealous of Bella. I silently wondered if that had anything to do with me holding Bella's hand. They had given me the impression before that they might be interested in me, but I couldn't fathom why. It wasn't as though either of them had ever ceased their insipid chattering to hear anything I might have to say. They didn't know me at all, how could they even know if they were interested in me?

I almost blushed anew at my actions. I definitely knew that I wanted to claim Bella as mine in front of those girls; I had put on the whole show of holding Bella's hand, even if I wouldn't or couldn't admit the entire truth to Bella. If there was even a part of them that might be interested in me I felt the need to quash it, to declare that I was already taken. And, oh how I was taken with Isabella Swan. Yes, I had wanted to prove a point when they assumed that she must be family, I had bristled at the assumption, but I also craved some contact with Bella. And what glorious contact it was. After I had kissed Bella's cheek at my birthday party I made every effort to keep a good distance from her. But that one touch had actually made it harder to avoid touching her again, it was like opening Pandora's jar. The feelings that contact had invoked were staggering and new. It wasn't that I could see myself with Bella; it was that I couldn't see myself _without_ Bella.

With Martin and Tom I had sought to protect her, and to let them know that they weren't good enough, they didn't stand a chance with someone like Bella. Honestly, I wasn't good enough for Bella either, but I was too selfish to deny myself her company. At least I was aware I didn't deserve Bella, the thought that I might work hard enough to be good for her one day was enough for me to justify my actions.

What had come over me this summer?

* * *

**AN: **

**Ok first of all I want to say thank you to everyone and their lovely comments. I appreciate everything you had to say, and am going to try to keep updating. That being said, real life has gotten in the way once again and I can't promise updates with any kind of regularity.**

**If it feels like this chapter and the last were a lot of filler/fluff don't worry, it feels like that to me too. As much as I would like to skip over some of these (what I consider less important) interactions there are lots of little bits and pieces that I either really wanted to include or are important to the story and how it plays out. I do apologize because it takes me longer to get through some of these chapters but I hope the ends will justify the means.**

**Thanks again! If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, etc. please let me know, I would love to hear it.**

**~Claire**


	7. The Invitation

**A short chapter with some Edward and Bella interaction-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

I found myself insanely happy that Bella had come to this city, this time for an entirely new reason.

My parents were hosting a dinner party at home, an evening that was guaranteed to be dreadfully dull. I understood, really I did. With my father being in the public eye it was sometimes necessary for my parents to host small events at home. It was the nature of the beast, if you wanted to be well-known enough to attract respectable clients then you had to maintain the public persona completely and at all times. That included being a gracious host. But that didn't mean that _I _had to enjoy these 'parties', which were essentially an excuse for business that got brought home. Charlie Swan would never attend an event like this if he could help it, he shied away from the public eye more than anyone I had ever known, but this also gave me a place to go to get away. Being friends with Bella made it all the more acceptable to have dinner with the Swan's on nights like these.

My mother tapped lightly at my door before opening it and peering inside.

"Are you almost ready darling? Charlie said they would be eating a bit earlier than usual tonight."

I offered a noncommittal grunt. I wasn't almost ready. I was trying to tame my impossible mop of hair, and my mother could clearly see that.

"Don't worry darling, I suspect that Bella likes your hair just the way it is."

What! What did she mean? That had nothing to do with anything. Was it really so unreasonable that I wanted to eat dinner without looking like a wild man? My jaw dropped and I gaped at her.

"Well it's only natural that when you like a girl, or even dare I say _love_ a girl that you want to look your best."

Impossibly my jaw dropped further. I barely registered my mother chuckling before closing the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

Was it possible that I was in love with Bella? The idea hadn't really occurred to me, but then again I had never felt any affection for any other young woman so I wasn't entirely sure what being in love would feel like. Could I now be in love? Of course from the moment I met Bella I knew she was beautiful, and as I spent time with her I became more and more interested in how her mind worked. I realized that I had never wanted to spend time with someone else the way I wanted to spend time with Bella. I was totally comfortable with her, and I wanted to know everything about her. I was absolutely very protective of Bella, wanting to shield her from the catty girls in the neighborhood as well as the lustful eyes of the boys. Was that because I knew that Bella was too shy to stand up for herself or because I wanted her for myself?

This was all very confusing. I would have to think of this more when I had time, but for now I needed to get to the Swan's for dinner.

* * *

"Oh Bella, I almost forgot, we received invitations today." I couldn't help but think that Mr. Swan looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Invitations?" Bella queried.

"Yes, ummmm apparently some acquaintances of your grandparents have some sort of party every year. Your grandmother must have mentioned that you were in the city." There was no mistaking it now; Mr. Swan was definitely uncomfortable, as evidenced by his refusal to meet Bella's eyes, and the tugging on his collar.

"Who are they?" her brow crinkled. "Wait, I thought you said _we_ received invitations?"

"Well…ummm…the party is in three days, and is actually the same night that I had promised to meet with some folks at the courthouse…."

It took me a moment to understand why he had trailed off until I noticed Bella's expression. She looked absolutely livid.

"So you're abandoning me?" She sputtered, utterly indignant. And utterly glorious if I was to admit it, but that was a thought best kept to myself.

Mr. Swan had the decency to look abashed.

"Well it was addressed to you and a guest."

Her wide eyes quickly cut to me. "Edward, please say that you will go with me."

She wanted me to escort her! I found myself hoping that this was a big party, with as many as possible seeing _her_ on _my_ arm.

"Of course Bella, you know I will." I hoped that my casual words were enough to mask my intense delight.

"Thank you. But Father, you never did tell who was hosting this party."

Looking relieved that she was speaking to him, and somewhat reasonably at that, Mr. Swan visibly relaxed. "The Clarke's. They used to live in Philadelphia, and I think they visit fairly often. Your grandmother especially is very fond of them."

The Clarke's! I could only imagine that my eyes were as large as my dinner plate. Benedict Clarke was the son of a railroad tycoon. While my family was by no means poor, in fact we were probably not even considered merely middle class by many; Benedict Clarke was a millionaire many, many times over. The Clarke's moved in the highest circles of society. Their yearly gala was famous in Chicago. Only the best of the best invited naturally. The party would be all over the society pages of the newspaper. Of course! Despite everything I had heard Mr. Swan say about his in-laws I had never put it all together. Bella's grandparents were friends with people like the Clarke's. She would be used to being in only the best society. How lacking she must find my company.

"Oh Father! How dreadful." She exclaimed before blushing brightly. What on earth could she be thinking? And what caused that blush?

"Edward, do you know the Clarke's?" Mr. Swan interceded.

He actually thought I might know these people?

"No, but I do know _of_ them. I'm sure all of Chicago knows of them." I explained.

Bella looked as dejected as I had ever seen her, and we finished the meal in silence.

* * *

EPOV

The arrangements had all been made. My father had agreed to let me use his car to take Bella to the Clarke's. I couldn't believe my luck. I was going to be escorting Isabella Swan to the biggest, most exclusive party in the entire city. I only hoped I didn't embarrass myself. Or her.

"Edward you look so handsome." My mother practically cooed as she smoothed the front of my tux.

I blushed as red as Bella.

"This is so wonderful; you are finally taking Bella out. And to the Clarke's gala no less!"

"Let's just hope I don't embarrass anyone tonight."

"Of course you won't darling. How could you? Just don't go charming all the young ladies there or Bella may get jealous." Could I get any redder?

"Mother please…"

"I know, I know. Now off with you. Have a wonderful evening darling."

BPOV

All the while Mrs. Sheehan was helping me get ready I was barely keeping it together. I did indeed remember the Clarke's. They visited Philadelphia frequently and were as uptight and pompous as could be. It was no wonder they got along so well with Grandmother. But the way I had so boldly asked Edward to escort me. I blushed anew. Even if he didn't mind helping me out, he was a good friend, I hated to expose him to all these people who were sure to be as awful as the Clarke's themselves. As graceless as I was, I wasn't much of a dancer. I would embarrass the both of us. And what about the girls that would be there? It was bad enough when I saw how the girls he went to school with desired him, what would happen when the girls at the party, who thought themselves entitled to anything they sought, saw him? I sighed. I was being unfair. Edward was so wonderful, smart and charming and beautiful, how could I hope to keep him to myself? Surely he would find a young lady, accomplished and graceful that would attract his attention. And then I would lose him. But he deserved the best, and if he found what he wanted at this party then who was I to begrudge him?

After what seemed like hours, Mrs. Sheehan declared herself done with my hair. I wasn't sure how she had accomplished it, but my usually unruly, heavy locks were twisted and contained within an elaborate formation. I found myself intensely glad that Grandmother had insisted upon buying me the deep blue gown that I was wearing tonight.

"There dear, what do you think?"

I looked at myself in the large mirror. It was like looking at a stranger, I looked…pretty. Not nearly good enough to be seen on Edward's arm, but still, better than I had any right to hope.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Sheehan. This is so much better than I could have done on my own." I threw my arms around her in thanks.

"Nonsense, you are a beautiful girl, I just made it come out in a different way than usual. Now, if you are satisfied, I believe your young man is waiting for you right now."

My young man, huh, well at least tonight I could pretend.

EPOV

By the time I reached the Swan's front door I was nearly hyperventilating. This was my chance to make Bella see that I could be good for her. As much as I was sure that I _wasn't_ good enough for her, I would take every opportunity I could to change that, to make myself worthy of her.

Annie answered the door. She was staring at me so intently that I was sure something was wrong. I did another quick once over. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Miss Isabella will be down shortly." Without another word she scurried out of the entryway. Strange.

And then _she_ began to make her descent. I was spellbound by her appearance. Her hair had been twisted up into a complex formation on her head and her creamy skin was flushed a delicious red. Her midnight blue dress was satiny and cut to hug all the right places. It was impossible that I was taking this angel out for the night, that somehow I had been the one chosen. I was in fact, so spellbound that I failed to notice when the toe of her shoe caught on the carpet and she began to plummet forward. Fortunately I recovered in time to save her from falling down the last four steps. She was caught in my arms with her face inches from mine and I had the overwhelming desire to press my lips to hers. I shook my head. How entirely inappropriate. Here I was trying to convince her that I was good enough for her and I was going to go and do something to push her away. I righted her and took a step back.

"You look lovely Bella." What an understatement.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." She flushed deeply again. "Thank you for rescuing me again."

"My pleasure." It seems I was completely incapable of forming a full sentence.

I shook my head to clear it. "I suppose we had better get going."

"Of course," she accepted my proffered arm and we made our way into the evening.

BPOV

The night hadn't even really begun and I had already made a fool of myself. It wasn't really my fault. Seeing Edward all dressed up like that would have made anyone stumble. I couldn't take my eyes off of him; I didn't even have a chance to watch where I was going. He looked every bit the gentleman I knew he was. It wasn't that Edward wasn't handsome every day; it was more that I couldn't believe that this god standing before me was the same man that I lounged on the porch with, or walked to the market with. It was hard to believe that this creature before me ever did anything as mundane as walk to the market. And then his face was so close to mine my mind went blank. In that moment I could almost imagine that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

We exchanged words without my even registering exactly what was said.

"_I suppose we had better get going." _

"_Of course."_

EPOV

Bella stopped and looked up at me before moving to the car door I had just opened for her.

"Thank you for doing this for me Edward. I'm sorry I roped you into this," she murmured shyly.

She thought I was doing this for her because I felt obligated, that I was actually interested in the Clarke's and their silly party. I had to make her realize I was doing this to be _with_ her. Everything was to be with her, in whatever way she would allow me. Tonight was my chance to show her, to prove myself to her.

"Don't thank me Bella, I'm more than happy to go to the party with you."

"Then you really must not know the Clarke's. Oh Edward they're dreadful."

I roared with laughter.

"I'm sure that your company will make up for all the dreadful people there."

The blush that stained her cheeks as she slid into the front seat of the car was divine.

* * *

**AN  
****Awww I think Annie might have a little crush on our handsome Edward****…**

**I****n Twilight, Edward was so reluctant to continue to pursue a relationship because he felt that Bella was so much better than him, that she was human with a beautiful soul. Here that isn't an option, he doesn't even realize that there is the potential to not be human, so what could be holding him back aside from his inexperience? I went with the idea that some members of her family might be slightly better off than his (a total switch from the Swan/Cullen relationship in Twilight). We know Bella better, to her it doesn't matter, it's not even an issue but to Edward it could seem to be an insurmountable gap, just another reason why he isn't good enough for her.**


	8. The Event

**Helloooo... Hellooooo? Is there anybody out there? It's been so long, I know (ducking and hiding), but I still do have every intention of finishing this story for anyone who is still out there.**

**More AN at the end but for now TaaDaa! It has arrived and only about a year late!**

* * *

EPOV

I did my very best to push down my feelings of inadequacy and intimidation as we pulled up to the Clarke's enormous house. As we approached, my heart was flying faster than a hummingbird. Even Bella's normally strawberries and cream complexion was noticeably blanched. Was she just nervous, or did she anticipate me embarrassing her? I tried to at least_ look_ confident as I led her towards the door where other guests were waiting to be greeted by the hosts.

And then we were there, at the front of the queue.

"Isabella, how lovely to see you! Marie just told me you were in Chicago. We are very glad you could make it." The woman said. She was admittedly very lovely, probably in her early forties, but there was something a bit off. Despite her regal appearance she looked as though she smelled something bad, or perhaps she simply thought herself above her guests.

"Thank you for the invitation. Allow me to introduce you to Edward Masen." Leave it to Bella. She managed to deflect notice from herself quickly and effortlessly. She was no doubt nervous but her manners never failed her. "Edward, this is Mr. Benedict Clarke and his wife Mrs. Cornelia Clarke."

Mr. Clarke, a distinguished looking gentleman perked up at the mention of my name. "Edward Masen?" he cocked his head quizzically, "the lawyer?"

"My father, sir." Did my father work with this man? Did he know these people? He hadn't mentioned anything when I told my parents where I would be escorting Bella.

"Of course, of course, young man. Well, welcome to our home, we hope you enjoy yourselves this evening."

With that we were dismissed and through the entryway into a grand ballroom.

I was struck dumb. I knew, superficially of course, that these were extremely wealthy people, but the excessive degree of wealth was not something I had let myself comprehend. Growing up in a fairly well to do family had left me somewhat spoiled, but walking into a ballroom this size, in the middle of someone's home was still rather daunting. I shot a glance at Bella.

She looked thoroughly unimpressed, but arched her eyebrow at me.

"Ostentatious isn't it?" she smirked.

How to answer? If I said yes perhaps she would think I was judging the lifestyle of her family, especially her grandparents, but if I said no then I would appear stuck up and snobbish.

"It's certainly something I have never seen before." That was fairly neutral.

"And I'm sure you hope to never see again," she murmured.

We locked eyed before bursting into laughter. Her amusement was music to my ears.

Bella and I made the rounds, with Bella introducing me to what seemed like thousands of people. It was irrelevant really; I couldn't focus on anything aside from her. We had nearly covered the room when the music began. Now was my chance to dance with her. To hold her near me.

BPOV

This was the moment I had been dreading the most. The dancing. And while it was bad enough that I was so uncoordinated as to make a fool of myself if I were to attempt to dance, it didn't end there. I had dragged Edward all this way surely he would want to dance. And since I couldn't dance and it would not be with me that could only mean…other girls. They of course would not be able to resist the charms of Edward. Even when he wasn't trying he still seemed capable of causing my breath to catch in my throat, these girls for all their airs and affected manners were sure to be no different. And once Edward spent any time around these young ladies it wouldn't take long for him to see how beautiful they were, how graceful, how easily they conversed. Then any time I had with Edward now would be gone when he realized he was only wasting time being friends with me.

"May I have this dance?"

I looked up in utter astonishment to see Edward holding out a hand to me.

EPOV

She blinked once, then twice before turning an alarming shade of pink.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry but I can't."

I knew it. She didn't want me. But before I could utter a word she continued.

"You've seen me simply try to walk down the street! Of course I can't dance. I didn't realize you might want to dance. But you should ask someone else. Truly." Was that disappointment I saw in her eyes? Why on earth would I want to dance with someone else? Dancing was really only an excuse to hold Bella near me, and no other young woman could hold a fraction of the pull over me that Bella did.

"Please Bella?"

"Edward, I really can't dance."

"Don't worry silly, I can. Besides it's all in the leading." I threw in a last ditch effort, puppy dog eyes and all. "Please Bella? I came to this party for you, the least you can do is dance with me just once." I hope she didn't think I was above using her perpetual and unfounded guilt against her. Really I wasn't sure there were any limits to what I would do to hold her in my arms.

Something flashed in her eyes, but quickly disappeared. "Fine. But I hope you haven't become too attached to your toes."

"Bella, nobody really needs all ten toes." She caught me struggling to maintain a straight face.

"I'm serious Edward," but her quiet giggle contradicted her words.

"Me too." And being the undisciplined scamp that I was, I grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the dance floor.

BPOV

I could get used to this. It appeared that dancing was not as bad as I had always thought. Then again, maybe it was just dancing with Edward. Being in his arms while he guided me through the steps was so easy, so natural that I was barely aware that we had been dancing longer than the one song he had asked for. I was surprised to find that I was actually enjoying myself. And it wasn't just the dancing. As cruel as it sounded I was a little smug to see the jealous glares emanating from every available female in the vicinity. And even a few who were not so available. Because it was Edward conversation flowed easily and it seemed we had gotten even closer to one another after the first dance. I could feel the warmth of his cheek against my hair and I sighed in contentment.

Several songs later I knew that this wonderful moment had to come to end.

"Edward you really should ask someone else to dance, what must everyone think of you only dancing with me?"

"I don't care what they think." His voice sounded far away and a bit dreamy but soon adopted the teasing tone that I had become so accustomed to.

"I hope they think that I only want to dance with you. I hope they think you are the best dancer in the room. I hope they think in this one moment that it would do no good to try to partner us with another."

Tears sprang to my eyes as I was filled with pure love for this sweet wonderful man. I needed to excuse myself before making a scene.

"Do you think we could rest for a bit after this dance? I'm afraid I need a little break."

"Whatever you want Bella," he murmured and I could feel his warm breath on my hair. This was surely as close to heaven as I had ever been.

EPOV

Though it nearly killed me to do it, I led Bella off of the dance floor as she had requested.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to freshen up." And with that she was gone. I chuckled at how sometimes she could move like a flash but at others…well walking wasn't always her strong suit.

I began to feel uncomfortable as I could feel eyes focusing on me standing alone. There was definitely a predatory essence to some of the women present. I suddenly felt like a deer that can sense it is being stalked by a mountain lion. I didn't let my guard down again until Bella was standing safely at my side.

"Isabella!" Mrs. Clarke was pushing through the crowded ballroom towards us with a man in tow.

"Isabella, I've been looking for you!" The woman was breathless and excited. In her excitement she was avoiding me. She rushed on as though I wasn't standing there. As though I was not the one who had escorted Bella here this evening.

"Now," she continued, "this young man has been simply begging me for an introduction all night." With that she thrust the young man forward. I took the opportunity to quickly and quietly appraise him. He was taller than me; he must have been over 6'5, with black hair and dark skin.

"Miss Isabella Swan, please allow me to introduce Randall Jacobs. Mr. Jacobs, Miss Isabella Swan."

When he spoke his voice was deep and calm, belying the excitement in his dark eyes. "A pleasure Miss Swan." His eyes never left Bella as he lifted her hand to his lips and I had to struggle to keep from rolling my eyes at his display. Bella, as usual, flushed deep pink.

"Would you perhaps do me the honor of a dance?"

I saw panic in her eyes, but her voice was steady when she replied.

"Of course."

How had it been so easy for him? Who was this person? I had to beg and pull out my dirty tricks to get her to agree to a dance while he waltzed (figuratively of course) right in and led my Bella away for a dance.

When she returned once again I couldn't help but think she looked guilty. I could feel my jaw clenching hoping this had nothing to do with that Jacobs fellow. But any anger and frustration I might have harbored faded when she looked up at me from beneath those thick dark eyelashes.

"Edward, would you mind terribly if we were to leave?" she asked in a shy voice. At just that moment I heard a clock chiming. Midnight. Where had the time gone? It was true about time. It was a fluid thing, one moment flying past while you reveled in comfort and the next seeming to limp along on a wounded leg while you wished it to pick up the pace. My time with Bella had seemed so very short, and yet I would have sworn an oath that the song she danced to with Jacobs lasted no less than an hour.

What was I to do, ask her to continue dancing until she collapsed? She looked so tired already. I nervously ran my hand through my hair before realizing that I had attempted to contain it with pomade.

"Of course Bella, this is your night after all."

* * *

**Real life has been on MAJOR overload. Got a new house, new job so I've been trying to learn the ropes and establish a routine so there hasn't been a ton of time to write, plus I've had some serious writer's block. I'm honestly still not happy with this chapter but I figured a year was quite enough time between posts! And to think, I get irate when the stories I am following take longer than a week or so! So I wanted to at least get this out there and hopefully go back and improve it in the future, but I also want to keep going with the story. So once again, if there is anyone still out there, I absolutely plan on finishing my tale!**


	9. The Turning Point

**I know, I suck. Roll with it**

* * *

EPOV

Bella and I sat on my back porch, while I waited desperately for her to say something about the party last night. Had I embarrassed her? Did she regret asking me to attend with her? It must have been glaringly obvious to her that I wasn't good enough to be seen with her. And all the young men! I ground my teeth. I had only ever worried about the insipid boys at that blasted high school. What a serious oversight on my part. The Clarke's home had been filled to bursting with eligible young men seeking her attention. And they were not still in school. They were established young men from the highest circles of society. Surely she must see how they desired her. And they were at liberty to pursue her. I wondered again why she was even bothering with my company now. Maybe my sweet Bella was trying to let me down easy. But I craved her company, and if it took a little bit of jealousy for me to realize my feelings then it was worth it.

She had been exceedingly quiet since the drive home last night, I could tell something was on her mind; she could no more concentrate on her book than I could. When I heard her close the novel with an exasperated huff I looked up at her.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm incredibly foolish?"

Foolish? Isabella Swan was many, many things. Foolish was not one of them.

"Foolish? No, Bella I don't think you are foolish. I think you are incredibly intelligent, incredibly witty. But foolish? No, not even a little. What kind of question is that?"

"Well the party last night got me thinking."

"Oh Bella, how I wish I knew what was going on in that mind of yours."

"Well I have all these dreams, all these plans, and to justify them I tell myself that times are changing, that it is the 20th century after all, that a girl like me can do anything that anyone else can…"

She trailed off leaving me wonder at her ever elusive mind.

"Of course you can. What are you getting at Bella?"

She flushed. "Well I think all these things and then I go to that party at the Clarke's and it all seems so….old fashioned I suppose. Is that still what the world is like? I always thought of Grandmother Higginbotham as outdated and uptight. I can't relate to any of the girls at school. I suppose I always thought they were the problem. But maybe I'm the problem."

The problem? What problem? She was so very different from those twittering idiots and stuffed shirts, and she somehow thought she was the problem!

"I don't know that my opinion counts for much, but if I had to call anyone foolish it would be the Clarke's."

Why couldn't I just come out and say it. _"I adore you Bella, nothing you do is foolish. Not to me."_ What was it, just a few words really? But I didn't know how Bella felt, and I was a coward.

"I think I should go see if Ruth needs any help with dinner."

And before I could respond she was down the steps and across the yard.

* * *

BPOV

We were just finishing dinner when Charlie cleared his throat and said the words I was beginning to dread.

"Bells, I've been thinking."

I was instantly wary. For not being much on words, Charles Swan surely knew the ones that would stop me in my tracks.

"About?"

"Well I may have mentioned that I have to go to Springfield next week. They are having a meeting for the chiefs of police in different precincts."

"You mentioned it."

"Well I really do have to go, I had committed to it before you came out here this summer. But all the same I would hate to leave you here all alone."

What was he thinking? Did he really think that I should tag along to Springfield so that he could watch over me?

First he springs those dreadful invitations on me and now this.

He cleared his throat and continued, "Well, it had come up in conversation when I was talking to Ed. Elizabeth thinks that you should stay there for a few days while I'm gone." He eyed me carefully.

Not only could I avoid going to Springfield but I could stay with Edward's family? This was a plan I could go along with. He must have seen my facial features relax into acceptance.

"Well if you are ok with that then maybe you should let Elizabeth know."

* * *

BPOV

I ran to the Masen's in a way that no way reflected the young lady I was supposed to be. When I let myself in the front door as usual I could hear the haunting strains of a piano from inside the house. Even as my feet pulled me forward, even as I knew it displayed poor manners to just wander around the Masen's house, the melody had captured me and I couldn't stop. I made my way to the doorway of the front parlor to see Edward with his wonderful mess of coppery colored hair, seated at the piano.

In that moment I caught a glimpse of the passionate man that Edward truly was. Normally, even with me, he was reserved: always polite, always a gentleman, always thinking his actions and words through in an almost clinical manner. I also knew that he spent more time with me than any other person, save his family, and he still displayed that level of reservation. But now, playing the piano, when he thought he was alone in the room! He was so absorbed, so focused, but more than that I could feel his emotion, his passion for the music like it was a physical force blanketing me. I couldn't bear to interrupt him, and so I stood there-transfixed, as he was lost in the music tumbling from his graceful fingers. I lost track of time listening to him play, though I did not recognize the song he played.

"Grrughh!"

I was shocked back into the present when he abruptly stopped and slammed his hands on the keys with a combination between a grunt and growl.

"You're very menacing."

I giggled as he jumped about 3 feet in the air. "I've never been stealthy enough to startle anyone before." I once again giggled a very un-Bellaish giggle.

"B-Bella!" he stuttered out as he stood and tugged on his hair. "How long have you been there?" Why on earth did he look embarrassed? I was quite sure if I could play piano that well, or do _anything_ that well, I would be tempted to brag all around town.

"Long enough to hear how amazing you are. Why did you never tell me you could play the piano like that?"

"Well that's not…mean I've always played…I just…"

There was definitely something strange going on. Normally he would tease me about ungraceful I was or how I should enjoy my moment because I wouldn't be able to startle him like that again. I didn't intend to look smug but I couldn't help cocking my eyebrow at him. "Why are you nervous?"

That was all it took for him to immediately remove his hand from worrying his hair and reoccupy his place on the piano bench with an air of confidence. "I'm not nervous, you just startled me." The poised, yet reserved Edward was back. "But don't expect that to happen again," he teased.

I couldn't help but smile at him as I approached the piano bench. "What were you playing? I didn't recognize it."

"I was just playing what I felt, nothing special." He answered so glibly that if I wasn't so observant I might have missed the look in his eye. It was the look an animal had when cornered. I sat next to him so that I could look into his face more clearly.

He was saved by his mother appearing in the doorway. "Why did you stop playing darling?"

Before he could answer her eyes found me, sitting next to him on the piano bench. "Oh, hello Bella!" She greeted me looking as pleased as ever to see me in her home. "What can we help you with?"

"I had just spoken with my father, and we wanted to see if the offer for me to stay while he is out of town still stands?"

"Of course it does child."

"Well, in that case I would be pleased to accept if it's no trouble to you."

"Of course we're always glad to have you. Well," and suddenly her manner turned sly, "now that I can see what was distracting Edward from the piano, I will leave you two." And with that she was again out of the doorway.

Edward began absentmindedly playing a tune while he turned his head to me. He had a smirk on his lovely face that reminded me so much of his mother in that moment. "What was that all about?"

I was caught off guard again. "You don't know?"

His hands stilled on the keys. "Bella," with an air of seriousness that was only contradicted by the twinkling humor in his eyes, "if I knew, why would I ask?"

"To annoy me."

He threw his head back and laughed at that. "Despite how it may appear, I don't exist simply to annoy you."

I had to giggle for the third time in less than an hour. What was happening to me? At least I managed to answer with a relative coolness to my voice.

"In a few days Ch- or I mean, my father is going out of town, and your mother invited me to stay here."

His head once again shot up and his eyes locked with mine. They were no longer twinkling with laughter, but rather burning with an emotion I couldn't name.

"Is that so?"


End file.
